memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Phase II (alternate)/The Captaincy/Act Four
The Enterprise and Athena are surrounded by Romulan vessels. On the bridge red lights are flashing as the crew are at their battle stations. Main phasers are charged, and photon torpedoes are loaded and ready to fire on your orders Captain Commander Logan says as she looks at her console and at Captain Nelson. Captain Nelson turns to Lieutenant Rand. Open a channel Captain Nelson says as she looks at Rand. Rand inputs commands into her console. Romulan vessels this is Captain Cameron Nelson commanding officer of the Federation starship USS Enterprise, you've violated the Neutral Zone border, you will return to your side of the border Captain Nelson says as she looks at the viewer. On the viewer it shows the bridge of the Romulan vessel. Enterprise, you've violated the neutral zone treaty and got off freely that's not what we want we want to set an example so that all will know the true might of the Romulan Star Empire the Romulan Commander says on the viewer. Cameron looks at the viewer. The last time I heard about the might of the Romulan Star Empire was during the Earth-Romulan War when my great-grandfather would tell me about his battles against your people as well as the final fight that drove you back into your space and if it wasn't for the signing of the Neutral Zone treaty we'd still be threating war with each other Captain Nelson says as she looks at the viewer. The Romulan Commander snickers a bit. No one should decide quickly to die, Captain, we give you one of your hours, if you do not surrender your ship at the end of that time, your destruction is certain, we will be open to communication should you wish it the Romulan Commander says on the viewer. The channel closes. In the briefing room Captain Nelson, Commander Tackett, Ensign Morris, Lieutenant Commander Logan, Lieutenant Commander Smithfield, Lieutenant Commander S'Dar, and Doctor Derham are around the table. Captain Nelson looks at the senior staff. The design of the ship is the same as the vessel Commodore Kirk encountered in 2266 and 2269, S'Dar you said you had a theory on why your sensors didn't pick up the new ships until they were upon us? Captain Nelson says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I've been reviewing the sensor logs of those two encounters and in both encounters the Romulans used a form of invisibility that renders sensors useless Commander S'Dar says as he looks at her. Captain Nelson thinks about it and looks at the senior staff. If so, Romulans could attack in Federation territory before we knew they were there, before a vessel or planet could get even begin to get their defences up Captain Nelson says as she looks at them. Then the intercom activates. Bridge to Captain Taylor Lieutenant Rand says over the com. Nelson presses the com button. Nelson here go ahead Rand Captain Nelson says as she speaks into the com. The Athena is signaling again it's Captain Halliwell, Captain Lieutenant Rand says over the intercom. Route it here Lieutenant Captain Nelson says as she spoke into the com. On the screen it shows the bridge of the Athena. Captain Halliwell have you been monitoring our com link with the Romulan Commander? Captain Nelson says as she looks at the screen. Captain Halliwell confirms. Yes, I have says Typhuss on the screen. Nelson looks at the screen. What do you suggest we do we've got one hour to decide Captain Nelson says as she looks at the screen. Captain Halliwell thinks for a minute and mentions a contingent of Starfleet vessels heading to the Neutral Zone. There is a task force of Starfleet ships heading to the Neutral Zone says Typhuss on the screen. She looks at her senior staff. That's good but can we hold out against 5 warbirds, one of these things took out three outposts without breaking a sweat Captain Nelson says as she looks at the screen. Captain Halliwell thinks and comes up with an idea. Well what if make the Romulans chase us into our side of Neutral Zone and our task force can help us with the Romulan ships says Typhuss on the screen. She looks at him. That's not a bad idea Captain Nelson says as she looks at the screen. He nods and ends the transmission Nelson presses the intercom. All hands this is the Captain battle stations I hope we won't need your services, Doc Captain Nelson says as she looks at Brooke. Brooke looks at her. Amen to that, we're taking a big gamble, Captain Doctor Derham says as she looks at her. Cameron snickers a bit.